


Ambarwain

by Beren_Laerdir



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beren_Laerdir/pseuds/Beren_Laerdir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble story/series. </p><p>the name should mean "new world" if half an hour or so on google and little-to-no prior knowledge of sindarin serves me well.</p><p> </p><p>this is very rough around the edges, i would appreciate any and all advice or constructive criticism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

Hmm...

...this is....strange.

From one moment unto the next, all that I knew of the world is utterly changed. Before now...I had been in the Temple upon the Holy Mountain, making sacrifices unto my master, as the first clash of war rose up in the west, beyond the hearing of mortal ears. There was a crash of utter power, as if the very fabric of the world itself was shorn in torment. Then blackness as my body was torn from me.

And now I find myself...here. Wheresoever here actually is. Snow lies thick upon the ground, and forests rise up about me in every direction. To the north there are a mighty series of mountains, even so high as the iron peaks of my masters realm in the old north, and here I am, standing on their shoulders.

Far to the south, there seems to be a mighty cliff face of piled stone and ice, gated and fortified as if it were a defence of men, and men look out into the north from it. But things feel different. This world is strange to me, new. It feels...almost....almost as the world did before The Others, those that name themselves “The Powers”, rose up and overthrew my master, who only sought to order the world properly and according to his wisdom. And yet it still has the mark of their influence upon it. It is...disordered. Chaotic. Even as I am, isolated from those that live and breath in this world, I can feel that it is diminished; a small world of the petty and malign. A world unordered by Melko, my lord. A world that has never felt his touch. 

Though things have changed, they remain even as they were. So it is that I, Mairon, must bring order to this chaos. For the good of all, though they know it not.

 

 

 

 

 

 

================xxx================


	2. two

There is a problem. 

My precious ring, the seat and nexus of my power, is lost to me.

I do not know how this came to be. I can feel, somehow, that it still “is”, and yet I cannot feel its presence. I feel as if I have been removed from Arda, removed even from Ea. It should not be possible, and yet I feel it must be so. I have spent several passages of Anar weighing the truth of this. It is, however, not the only thing that I must reckon, for I feel not the gaze of Arien, nor even of wandering Tilion, even as I remain here unadorned beneath the sky...

Despite the disorder, the chaos that is the very indication of their presence, it is almost as if this world has not felt the touch of Vala nor Maia before my coming into it. It is also true that I feel diminished. The impossible distance I feel, at infinite removal from my ring, weakens me. I did not quite...struggle, to form a body around myself, and yet it certainly taxed me. Mayhap I have suffered in some fashion in that terrible downfall, as I now find that I cannot assume a form as fair seeming as was once my habit, when I was called “Annatar” the gift-giver. 

I shall see how things in this land fare. I shall go south, towards that great wall of ice and stone. I have formed about myself the most amiable form that I can now achieve, and shall see the state of things amongst the speakers and the second comers in this drab world.

 

I shall see how I might bring about good order in this place, though I am less than I once was.

 

 

 

 

 

================xxx================


End file.
